Bolt 3: Milo's adventure
by bolt fan 21
Summary: Takes place after Love Story. After moving to Canada to film the show:Bolt the Super Dog: The Next generation. Bolt's grandson Milo must chose between the show, and his family back home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New beginnings.

Napoleon's point of view.

Of course, that ball of white fur was our adorable son Milo. He was born on July 8 2010. He looked almost exactly like my dad. Except, he had a small smudge of black, that went from his eyebrows, down to his nose.

"Oh Sasha. He's perfect. Just like his mother." I told Sasha.

"Thanks Napoleon. What should we name him?" Sasha asked me.

"I like the name Milo." I replied.

"Milo. I think that suits him." Sasha replied. A moment later, Wally approached us.

"Hi Wally. Wanna meet your nephew?" I asked Wally.

"I'm an uncle now? What did you guys name him?" Wally asked me.

"His name is Milo." I replied.

"Well, he's a cute kid Napoleon. Without a doubt, Sophie will go nuts when she sees him." Wally replied.

"Thanks Wally." I replied.

"You're welcome." Wally replied. Suddenly, my parents and Sophie joined us.

"Congrats dad, your a grandpa." I told my dad.

"Congrats son. He looks a lot like you as a baby." My dad replied.

"So, what's his name?" Sophie asked us.

"His name is Milo." Sasha replied.

"Milo, I like that name." My mom replied.

"Thanks mom." I replied.

"Well, it's late. We better let the proud parents get some sleep." My dad said.

"But daddy! I want to stay here with Milo." Sophie replied.

"Come on Soph. You can see him tomorrow." My dad told Sophie.

"Okay. Good night Napoleon, Sasha, and Milo." Sophie replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The adventure begins.

Napoleon's point of view.

Two weeks later, Milo had opened his eyes, and was living up to his name. He got his name from the movie The Adventures of Milo and Otis. He was a sweetie, when he wasn't getting into mischief that is.

Sophie of course, treated him like he was her little brother. Milo even referred to her as his "Big sister Sophie." Of course, none of us had the heart to correct him. Sasha and I enjoyed every moment with Milo.

"I love you daddy." Milo told me one day. Those four words alone could melt the hardest of hearts. At the same time, I worried that I might someday lose Milo. I decided to enjoy my time with Milo while he was a baby.

We were all glad to have a baby in the family again. Milo's favorite thing in the world was going to the park with me and my dad. He also enjoyed watching movies with "Uncle Rhino." His favorite movie were The Adventures of Milo and Otis and National Treasure. For once, our lives were perfect. Little did we know that every thing was about to change.

Milo's point of view.

It all started when I was two months old. I was heading to the park to meet my best friend Dex.

"Bye mom and dad. I'm going to the park to meet Dex." I told my parents.

"Bye Milo. Have fun." My mom told me.

"Thanks mom." I replied. When I got to the park, I noticed a dejected young man sitting on the park bench. I decided that I needed to go over, and make sure that he was alright.

"Excuse me sir, are you okay?" I asked the young man.

"Could it be? It is! Your an almost perfect copy of Bolt. Except for that little black smudge between your eyes. I guess we can cover that up. You're exactly what I need. Now if you'll just come with me. Come on boy." The young man told me, and I followed him to his car. With out giving it a second thought, I jumped into his car.

"Mini Bolt, you are my ticket to success. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Steve Banks. I wrote for Bolt The Super Dog, until it got canceled. So, my boss gave me until tomorrow to come up with a new show. Or I'm fired. That's why I need you. How does Bolt The Super Dog: The Next Generation sound?" Steve asked me.

"I think it sounds good. I'm Milo by the way." I replied.

"So you're name's Milo huh? Well, it's nice to meet you Milo." Steve told me, while looking at my collar.

"It's nice to meet you too." I yipped.

Bolt's point of view.

Later that day, Milo still hadn't come home. "Napoleon, have you seen Milo?" Sasha asked me.

"Not since this morning. Hasn't he come home yet?" I asked Sasha.

"Not yet. I hope he's okay." Sasha told me.

"I'm sure he's fine Sasha." I replied.

"I hope you're right Napoleon." Sasha replied.

Author's note: I had to combine two chapters. Because the original ch 2 wasn't even

200 words long. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy "Mckipedia" Rocket: Combined Mcgee and Wikipeadia. I just thought it sounded awesome.

Booth: I like it.

Thanks Booth. I used Mcgoogle yesterday, because I couldn't think of a better one. So, I made up Mckipeadia to make up for it. I'm glad you liked the song at the beginning. It was originally a songfic that I've had storyboarded since like April. I thought that it filled the gap between my last two stories.

Milo: There's 9 more songs left.

Yup. One of those is written by me.

Bolt: Another comes from a certain movie that was really popular a few years ago. I won't say which one.

Bolt, shush please. I'm glad you've enjoyed this story so far. I'm glad the spacing and what not is right.

Milo: Easy, read, and breeze all kinda rhyme.

Thank you for pointing that out Milo. Glad you enjoyed my update. I had a pretty good day today.

Milo: There won't be any Mcgee nicknames next week. (pouts.)

Yeah, I won't be on here from the 25 to the 30. If I'm not exhausted, I'll update on the 30.

Bolt: Why didn't you say that earlier?

I just didn't think to say that.

Bolt: In honor of Bolt Fan 21's obsession with the show Whose line is it anyway. We'll do the Bolt Fan 21's first name hoedown.

Rhino: I'll start. Bolt Fan 21's only been called Bolt Fan 21 on here. Of her first name we have no ideer. We haven't a clue of her name. Do you?

Bolt: I've wondered Bolt Fan 21's first name for awhile. Maybe it starts with an S since she's voiced Sadie for awhile. Only Milo knows, but he won't tell. Maybe her character's last name is Bell.

Milo: I already know the answer. It annoys the crap out of everyone else. I'm surprised they don't look up Mcgee from NCIS to find the answer. They act like they need to know it right now uh. Why don't they all use Mckipedia? (Wikipedia.)

Bolt: and Rhino: Mckipedia!

Milo: I wonder what that "Agreement" Jim and Bolt had was.

Sadie: Obviously it isn't all that important.

Only more chapters til my other two characters come in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting Booth.

Milo's point of view.

After about 10 minutes, we got to Steve apartment. "Welcome to your new home Milo. I know it's not much, but we like to call it home." Steve told me.

"We?" I thought. Suddenly, I heard what sounded like a 6,000 pound 90 foot tall bear, coming down the hallway. What ever it was cast an ominous shadow on the wall.

"What ever you are, please don't eat me." I told the creature, after putting my front paws over my head.

"Eat you? Now why would I do a thing like that?" The monster asked me. When I opened my eyes, I realized that the monster was actually a Calico Mix kitten.

"Hey you're not a monster. Your a kitten." I told the kitten.

"Well of course I'm not a monster. Monsters aren't real. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Booth." Booth told me.

"I'm Milo. It's nice to meet you Booth." I replied.

"Milo, like Milo and Otis?" Booth asked me.

"Yes. So, your Booth, like Booth from Bones?" I asked Booth.

"Yes. My human loves that show." Booth replied.

"Hey! Will you keep it down? I'm trying to watch my show!" A voice yelled from the next room.

"Who was that?" I asked Booth.

"That's DiNozzo. Steve's pet guinea pig." Booth replied.

"Booth and DiNozzo. That's quite a combination." I told Booth.

"Yeah well. He doesn't get out much anymore. Since the Bolt show got canceled. Steve and his ex-girlfriend adopted me when I was little. What about you Milo. Where are you from?" Booth asked me.

"Well, I used to live with my parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles. Now I guess I live here." I told Booth.

"Wow, big family." Booth replied.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. What about you Booth. Do you have a family?" I asked Booth.

"I did once. My family was killed by a pack of stray dogs shortly affter I opened my eyes for the first time. Steve's ex-girlfriend Anne found me, and they raised me like I was their own child. After they broke up, Steve kept me. That's pretty much it." Booth told me sadly.

"That's so sad Booth." I replied.

"Yeah. I've never had a real family. But now I have you. It'll be like having a brother." Booth told me.

"Bed time boys. We've got a big day tomorrow." Steve told us later that night.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked Booth.

"Well, if you can pry DiNozzo away from the TV, the couch is all your's. If not, I'll sleep in my cat tower, and you can sleep in my bed." Booth replied.

"You'll get the couch over my dead body! Whose Line is it Anyways is on!" DiNozzo yelled from the next room.

"I guess that settles it then." Booth replied.

"Goodnight Booth." I told Booth.

"Goodnight Milo." Booth replied.

Author's note: Now we all know who Booth is.

Bolt: What if Milo and Booth's name sakes made a movie.

Rhino: The Adventures of Milo and Booth. The story of a curious cat and an FBI agent.

Milo: I'd totally watch that.

I would too Milo. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy "Mcguess" Rocket: Milo: Keep Mcguessing.

To answer your question, I don't think my name could be a guy's name.

Booth: (Sticks his tongue out.) Told you so.

Bolt: At least give us the first letter.

Okay, it's S.

Bolt: (Loudly) I knew it!

It's probably something you wouldn't guess easily.

Bolt: Sandy?

Nope.

Sadie: Sophie?

Would I really have two characters named Sophie?

Milo: Nope.

Bolt: Sloane?

Heck no! Why would I share my name with that jerk from Music and Lyrics?

Rhino: Shawna?

Nope.

Milo: We'll be here all night at this rate.

Booth: I know the answer as well.

Bolt: Tell us then.

Booth: No.

So yeah. Ch 2 was a tad short. Ch 4 will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The pitch.

Milo's point of view.

The next morning Steve took us to the studio. "This is where they used to film the Bolt show boys." Steve told us.

"Wow, it's just like in grandpa's stories." I replied.

"Wait. Bolt is your grandfather? I knew it! Wait til I tell DiNozzo!" Booth squealed.

"Booth, you can't tell anybody! It's already hard enough to escape the press." I told Booth.

"Okay, I won't tell. But your looks might. Considering you look almost exactly like him." Booth replied.

"Come on guys, we're here." Steve told us. So, he led us to the hallway outside the conference room.

"Booth, Milo. Stay here. I'll be back." Steve told us.

Steve's point of view.

So, I went into the conference room. "Okay Mr Banks, what do you have for us?" My boss asked me.

"The show is called: Bolt The Super Dog: The Next Generation. Picture this: it's 22 years after the original Bolt Show ended. Penny now has a 14 year old daughter and owns Bolt's great great grandson Milo. Who I have with me today." I told my boss, while letting Milo in.

"Very nice continue." My boss replied.

"Anyways, Penny's husband now runs Fletcher Industries. One day he makes a discovery that could change the world. Calico's son of course wants in on the discovery. But her wants to use it for evil. When Penny's husband won't let him in on the secret, Calico Jr kidnaps him. Like his father before him, Calico Jr has a cat. Who will be played by my cat Booth." I told my boss, while letting Booth in.

"Now it's up to Penny's daughter and Milo to rescue her father, and save the world. So, what do you think?" I asked my boss.

"I think it sounds like a great idea. What do you guys think?" My boss asked his associates.

"That was simply terrible. Complete gibberish. I say no." My superior Simon said.

"Okay, what about you Paula?" My boss asked my other superior.

"I love it! Milo and Booth are adorable! I say yes." Paula squealed.

"Okay, that's two yeses and one no. Randy, what do you say?" My boss asked Randy.

"That was tight yo! I say yes." Randy replied.

"Okay majority rules. Bolt The Super Dog: The Next Generation will go into production immediately. Now all we need is an actress to play Penny's daughter." My boss said.

"I have a fourteen year old niece who would love to play Penny's daughter." My colleague Mika said.

"Okay. Any other comments?" My boss asked us.

"How about a love interest for Milo? I have a puppy his age named Daisy." My colleague Dana suggested.

"That would be great Dana. Any thing else before we adjourn this meeting?" My boss asked us.

"Not to be a Donnie Downer. But where are we going to film the show? All of our good sets were destroyed in the fire." Anne stated.

"We'll move it to our sound stage in Canada. The company will pay for housing and everything. If no one else has any further comments, the meeting will adjourn" My boss said. With that the meeting was over.

"We got the job boys! Thank you both." I told Milo and Booth.

Author's note: Now we're cooking with fire.

Booth: I don't know what that means.

Never mind Booth. 5,000 points to anyone who notices the American Idol reference. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy "Mcmuse" Rocket: Bolt: Where do you keep finding those nicknames?

Well, they're on Mckipedia. I mean Wikipedia.

Milo: He still hasn't guessed it.

For the record, it's a fairly common S name.

Bolt: Susie?

You're getting a bit warmer Bolt. Actually, you were getting closer with Sadie.

Bolt: Same first two letters?

Maybe, maybe not. Yes, Milo and Booth do have their own show that we see bits and pieces of. But they don't exactly play "friends" on the show.

Milo: We don't? Shocker.

Booth: We play enemies on the show which is kinda ironic.

It is Booth, I agree. I'm glad you've enjoyed this story. I've loved writing it. I have more ideas for stories like this that I'll probably do later this year. I'm glad these stories make your day.

Bolt: Bolt Fan 21 got up at 8:30 yesterday. Went back to bed at about 9:40. Then got back up at 11:40.

Yeah, I'm not an early morning person.

Milo: But you got to watch NCIS.

Bolt: Which episode?

Milo: The one where Tony drops Mcgee in the river.

(DiNozzo Looks over at Jimmy Rocket with a sneaky look on his face.

Jim: Don't even think about it.

Yeah, It was funny.

Bolt: She had a dream 2 nights ago that she was on Whose Line Is It Anyways, and Wayne sang to her.

Coolest dream ever. Strangest place I've ever fallen asleep was at a restaurant.

Bolt: I'm not even going to ask.

I was really tired Bolt. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to do more stories like this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New beginnings.

Milo's point of view.

The next day, we went to the studio to meet the rest of the cast. "Are you nervous Milo?" Booth asked me.

"A little I guess." I replied.

"Don't worry Milo. They just want to see how you interact with the rest of the cast." Booth told me.

Meanwhile, my family was wondering what had happened to me. "Any news?" Mittens asked my parents.

"Not yet. They're doing every thing that they can." My dad replied.

"Napoleon, he must be so scared." My mom told my dad.

"This is Milo we're talking about. He doesn't get scared easily." My dad replied.

"You know Napoleon, you disappeared for about a week when you were his age. It could be a valuable learning experience for him." My grandpa said.

"You had an idea of where I was. Milo could be anywhere by now." My dad told him.

"I'm sure he hasn't gotten far Napoleon." Mittens replied.

Some time later, Steve, Booth and I arrived at the studio. "Come on in Mr Banks, you're right on time." Steve's coworker Mick said.

"Steve, this is Sarah Jane. She'll be playing Penny's daughter." Mika told Steve, while introducing him to a teenager with Blond hair, and Brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Sarah replied.

"It's nice to meet you too Sarah. This is your costar Milo." Steve told Sarah.

"Well aren't you just a cutie!" Sarah squealed, while rubbing my belly.

"I like this one. Can we keep her?" I asked Steve, after licking Sarah's face.

"Oh Steve, Dana's here with here dog Daisy." Anne told Steve.

"Thanks Anne." Steve replied.

"No problem." Anne replied.

"Milo, I'd like you to meet my puppy Daisy." Dana told me, while opening the pet carrier. Out of the carrier stepped a beautiful Husky puppy.

"Hi Daisy." I said shyly.

"Hello, you must be Milo. I'm really looking forward to working with you." Daisy told me.

"Likewise." I replied.

"Hi, I'm Booth." Booth told Daisy.

"Hello Booth, I'm Daisy." Daisy replied.

"It's nice to meet you Daisy." Booth told Daisy.

"It's nice to meet you too Booth. You know Milo, you look familiar. Did you ever watch the original Bolt Show? Because you look a lot like Bolt." Daisy told me.

"I've seen it a few times. I get told that I look like him a lot." I replied.

"It's uncanny really. You look like you could be his son." Daisy told me.

"Yeah. Funny isn't it?" I asked Daisy.

"Well guys, you better go home and pack. Because we leave For Canada in two weeks." Steve's boss said.

"I guess I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you." Daisy told me.

"It was nice to meet you too." I replied. So, Daisy left.

"You like her don't you Milo?" Booth asked me.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I replied.

Author's note: Milo and Daisy are cute together.

Bolt: Sarah? Really Bolt Fan 21?

Yes really Bolt.

Milo: Well it goes with Sadie and Sasha.

That's true Milo. Starting tomorrow I won't be updating. I'll be back on Friday though. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy "Mcdigit" Rocket: Bolt: Better than Mcgiggle.

So true Bolt. I know that the American Idol thing was over done. And out of date. But I couldn't resist.

Milo: I thought it was funny.

Thanks Milo. I think I got the idea from the Christmas American Idol thing my Drama class did last year. Two of my friends and I did the Chipmunk song. I was Alvin of course. I'm glad my grammar and stuff was good in the last chapter. That's cool that you have a cousin named Randy.

Bolt: Bolt Fan 21 used to know a Paula.

That's true Bolt. So, have fun at the reunion. Good luck on the skit.

Bolt: Funny that you should mention Disney. Bolt Fan and two of her friends dubbed over the first 8 minutes of Enchanted.

Yeah, it was hilarious. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: How far I'll fly.

Milo's point of view.

Two weeks later, we left for Canada. "I can't believe it! We're actually going to Canada." Booth told me.

"I know! I'm actually excited." I replied.

"Come on guys. Let's hit the road." Steve told us. So, I took one last look at the place I had come to call home during the past two weeks. After that, I got into the car, and went to sleep. A while later Milo woke me up.

"Milo, wake up. We're here." Booth told me.

"Already?" I asked Booth.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go see our new house." Booth told me.

"Okay Booth." I replied. When we got inside, all of the furniture was already there.

My dog instincts immediately kicked in, and I ran off to sniff every inch of the house. A few minutes later, Steve approached me. "Hey Milo. How do you like the new house?" Steve asked me, while scratching me behind my ears.

"I like it a lot. This is going to be fun." I replied. Suddenly, Steve pulled out a light Blue collar, and fastened it around my neck.

"This is your home now Milo. Welcome to the family." Steve told me.

"This is where I belong." I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hero in me.

Milo's point of view.

A week later, we started filming Bolt The Super dog: The Next Generation. "Okay, we need Milo and Sarah on set now." The director, who's name was Eric said.

"Hold on, Milo's not done in makeup." The makeup artist replied.

"Look Jeanne, it doesn't have to be perfect. You have five minutes." Eric stated.

"We can't let him do the show with a sloppy lightning bolt. Everyone will notice." Jeanne replied.

"Oh very well then. Continue." Eric replied.

A couple minutes later, Jeanne finished. "Done. Now be a good doggy and don't mess it up. Okay Milo?" Jeanne asked me.

"Yes Jeanne." I yipped.

"Okay, Bolt The Super Dog: The Next Generation Episode one. Scene one. Take one." The director's assistant Jim said. My life was perfect. I had my acting career. Plus, I got to work with my best friend. Not to mention growing closer to my girlfriend on the show Daisy. "I could get used to this." I thought one day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: When I grow up.

Milo's point of view.

A month later, I had gotten used to living the life of a celebrity. I had also become friends with DiNozzo. Plus, Daisy is now my girlfriend. My old life is officially behind me now.

"Come on Milo. Let's go to work." Steve told me.

"Okay! I'm excited." I yipped.

"Come on Booth, we need you too." Steve told Booth.

"Filming stops for no cat." Booth yawned.

"Let's hit the road." Steve told us.

"Okay." Booth and I replied simultaneously.

I finally had everything I could possibly want. But I still questioned what I was doing.

Napoleon's point of view.

Meanwhile, we were starting to give up on the idea that Milo would ever come home. "Any news?" My dad asked me.

"No. Penny's mom says that there isn't much hope that he'll come home." I replied solemnly.

"He has to come home. He would never leave for ever." Sophie told me.

"I'm sorry Sophie. We've done all that we can do." I told Sophie.

"He will come home. I am sure of it." Sophie told me.

"I hope you're right Soph." I replied.

"Milo, where ever you are. Please come home." Sophie said sadly.

"I know you miss him Soph. We all do. All we can do is wait." Sasha told Sophie.

Little did we know, that we were getting closer to have Milo back than we thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Is this where I belong?

Milo's point of view.

When I was eight months old, I started feeling homesick. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Sarah asked me.

"I'm fine really." I yipped.

"Milo, sweetie, I've known you since you were a puppy. Tell me what's wrong?" Sarah asked me. There was obviously no way to fool her.

"I'm just feeling a little home sick." I replied.

"Do you miss your family Milo?" Sarah asked me and I nodded. "Hey Steve. Where did you say you found Milo again?" Sarah asked Steve.

"I found him wandering the streets alone." Steve replied.

"Come on Sarah, we have to do a review for Entertainment Weekly." Sarah's agent Jim told her.

"Okay Jim. I hope you feel better Milo." Sarah told me.

"Thanks Sarah." I yipped. After Sarah left, I decided to take a walk and clear my head.

Milo's point of view.

I knew at that moment, that I had to go back to my family. "Come on Milo. It's time to go home." Steve told me.

"Okay Steve." I replied.

"What's wrong Milo?" Booth asked me.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit tired." I replied.

"Well, I'm here if you need any thing." Booth told me.

"Thanks Booth. You're a good friend." I replied.

"You're welcome Milo. I know how tiring filming can be." Booth told me.

"Go home and get some rest Milo. You've earned it." Daisy told me, as I got into Steve's car.

"Thanks Daisy." I replied.

"You're welcome." Daisy replied. So, we went home, and I went to sleep. I dreamed about all the good times I had back at home. I thought about Sophie, Ziggy, Rhino, my parents, and grand parents.

I wondered what life would have been like if I hadn't gone home with Steve. I knew that I had to leave tomorrow night. After I said good bye to Booth and Daisy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The whole truth.

Milo's point of view.

The next day, I decided to tell Booth and Daisy that I was going back to California.

"Booth, I have something to tell you. I'm going back to California." I told Booth.

"Okay. But I'm coming with you." Booth replied.

"Booth, you need to stay with Steve." I told Booth.

"He'll be fine. He has DiNozzo. Look Milo, when we met I made an oath that I would stick by your side no matter what. I promised that I'd be the kind of friend that would go where ever you go. That's what friends do Milo. I'm coming with you." Booth told me.

"You're right Booth. Thanks for being a good friend. You can come with me." I replied.

"You're welcome. Thanks for being the brother I never had Milo." Booth said.

"You're welcome Booth. I have to go tell Daisy I'm going back to California." I told Booth.

"Good luck." Booth replied.

"Thanks Booth." I told Booth.

"No problem Milo." Booth replied.

So, I went next door to talk to Daisy. "Daisy, have to tell you some thing." I told Daisy.

"What is it Milo?" Daisy asked me.

"I'm going back to my family California." I told Daisy.

"I thought you were a stray before Steve found you." Daisy replied.

"Well, that wasn't exactly true. Would you mind taking a walk with me?" I asked Daisy.

"Sure Milo." Daisy replied.

So, we walked around the studio. "Before Steve found me, I lived a normal life. I had a family that loved me. When your a young and you have something you love doing more than any thing else. It becomes your life. But when you grow up and realize that it's not what your meant to be doing. It makes you question what you used to call your life. I have to go back to my family Daisy." I told Daisy.

"Who's your owner?" Daisy asked me.

"Wait right here." I replied. So I ran around the corner to a poster from the Bolt show. "Okay, come here." I told Daisy.

So, Daisy looked at me, then the poster, then back at me. "Oh my goodness, you're Bolt's grandson. I had no idea Milo." Daisy told me.

"I would have told you sooner. But I didn't know how you'd react." I replied.

"Does Booth know about this?" Daisy asked me.

"Yeah, he's known the whole time." I replied.

"If you leave, I'm coming with you." Daisy stated.

"Daisy, the producers will go kazoo if we all leave." I replied.

"Wait, Booth's coming with us?" Daisy asked me.

"Yeah. He promised himself that he would." I told Daisy.

"He's a good Friend Milo. You're lucky to have him." Daisy replied.

"I agree, he has been a good friend. What about you Daisy, where did you come from?" I asked Daisy.

"I was born in Santa Barbra. Dana adopted me when I was a young puppy. I've lived in a small condo my whole life. Dana hired a babysitter to come and take me for walks and let me out. I've never really been able to act like a normal dog." Daisy replied.

"Daisy, I had no idea that your life was like that. I promise that on our way back to California, I'll teach you all about being a dog." I told Daisy.

"You mean I can come with you?" Daisy asked me.

"Of course Daisy." I replied.

"Thanks Milo." Daisy told me.

"You're welcome Daisy." I replied. "Meet us outside our apartment building at 3:22 AM." I told Daisy.

"Okay Milo. I'll see you then." Daisy replied, and we shared a kiss.

Author's note: I like how this chapter came out. Now to answer a few reviews.

Lightning in a bottle: I'm glad you've enjoyed this story so far. To answer your question: Napoleon's mom is my OC Sadie. She's introduced in Bolt 2: Homeward Bound. By the way, I don't use Docx or PM. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing. Good luck on your stories. I've enjoyed them so far.

Jimmy "Mcwitty" Rocket: Best Mcgee nickname I could think of.

Milo: He is witty.

That's true Milo. I was kinda tired when I posted the wrong chapter. Which I think a lot of people can relate to.

Bolt: What ever you say.

Oh shush Bolt. Glad you liked ch 8. I listen to music a lot, and if I like a song, I try to use it in a story. I heard it for the first time on the movie Look Who's Talking,(another Jon Travolta movie.) and immediately liked it. Yeah, I might have foreshadowed a bit much.

Milo: Well, it was obvious that I was going to return home.

True Milo. But saying things to early can be wrong.

Booth: Well ch 9 was going to say it anyways.

That is true as well Milo. Glad you liked ch 9. It was a interesting chapter to figure out. I knew that I could say exactly how Milo felt with the song. I knew when I started the story that I wanted to use that song. I figured that Milo needed to have the same loyalty to his family that Bolt has for Penny.

Milo: I like being a big dog. :D.

Bolt: (Singing.) You're playing with the big dogs now.

Milo: Playing with the big dogs now!

Great, now I'm going to have that song in my head all night. Thanks Bolt.

Bolt: You started it. (Still singing.) Cause you're playing with the big dogs now.

Milo: (Singing.) Let's stop this author's note.

Bolt: (Singing.) After we hit a high note.

Milo and Bolt: (Singing.) Cause you're playing with the big dogs now!

Great. Thanks for reviewing, and good luck on the next ch of What's Really Important.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A journey of more than a thousand miles, begins with a single step.

Milo's point of view.

So at 3:10 AM, Booth and I started getting ready to go back to California. "What are you looking for?" Booth asked me.

"My other dog tags. If I wear my prop tags, I'll get sent back to the studio." I told Booth.

"That's a good idea. I better find mine as well." Booth replied. Five minutes later, we were ready to go. "Well DiNozzo, I guess this is good bye." I told DiNozzo.

"Come on Milo. You have to bring your old pal DiNozzo with you." DiNozzo told me.

"Sorry DiNozzo. But Steve needs you here." I replied.

"At least send me a post card or something some time." DiNozzo said.

"Dogs can't write." I told DiNozzo.

"Touché." DiNozzo replied.

"Bye DiNozzo." Booth told DiNozzo.

"Bye kiddo, enjoy your new family." DiNozzo told Booth.

"Thanks DiNozzo." Booth replied.

After we left the apartment, Booth and I started talking. "I think it's nice that DiNozzo is kinda like a big brother to you." I told Booth.

"Yeah. He was about a year old when Steve and Anne brought me home. He was a little jealous at first because I was getting all of the attention. But after a little while he got used to me." Booth told me.

"That's really sweet." I told Booth.

"Yeah. What about you Milo, do you have any siblings?" Booth asked me.

"Technically no. I have an aunt named Sophie who's like an older sister though. She's five months older than me." I told Booth.

"That's cool." Booth replied. At 3:22 AM, we met Daisy out side the apartment building.

"Hi Daisy." I told Daisy.

"Hello Milo. Hello Booth." Daisy replied.

"I guess this is it." I told Daisy.

"I guess so. We can still stay though, if you've changed your mind." Daisy told me.

"I have to go. My family probably thinks I'm dead." I replied.

"Well, we better get going." Booth told us.

"Booth's right. The dog catchers won't be out at this hour." Daisy replied.

"Well then, let's hit the road." I told Booth and Daisy. At the moment, our journey officially began.

Steve's point of view.

The next morning, I realized that Booth and Milo were gone. Despite that, I still had to go to work.

"Steve, where are Milo and Booth?" Anne asked me.

"I was hoping that they came here." I replied.

"Wait, Booth and Milo are missing too?" My boss asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked my boss.

"Daisy's gone missing too." Dana told me.

"I think I know where they might be heading." I replied. So, I went to the car and found Milo's old collar. "Milo was wearing this when I found him." I told my boss.

"Wait, I thought Milo was a stray?" My colleague Calder asked me.

"I found him at the park. His owner wasn't with him." I replied.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Anne and Steve, you're going to go and find Milo and the others. If you come back with out them, you're fired. Do I make myself clear?" My boss asked me sharply.

"Crystal clear Mr Butler." I replied nervously.

"Good. Now go fetch my stars." Mr Butler growled.

"Yes sir." I replied nervously.

Author's note: And so, the journey begins. Today, I'll be telling you where some of the main characters got their names.

Milo: The Adventures of Milo and Otis. One of my favorite movies from when I was younger.

Booth: Named after Booth from the TV show Bones.

Daisy: Named after the dog I had when I was little. Only difference was, she wasn't a Husky.

Sophie: Named after Sophie from Music and Lyrics. Which is one of my favorite movies.

Steve: I'm not sure where he got his name.

Anne: Named after a character from the book Amazing Gracie.

Sasha: I'm not sure on this one either. She just looked like a Sasha to me.

DiNozzo: Named after Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo from NCIS. He's just plain awesome!

Sarah: Me!

Simon, Paula, and Randy: Do I really need to say where they came from?

Dana: Dana Scully from X Files.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: This wasn't part of the plan.

Milo's point of view.

By lunch time, we were almost out of Canada. "Milo, I'm hungry." Booth told me.

"Don't worry Booth, we're about to make a stop for lunch." I told Booth. Moments later, we reached an RV park. "Here's our stop." I told Booth and Daisy.

"An RV park. Really Milo?" Daisy asked me.

"Grandpa told me that these places are gold mines when it comes to food. All you have to do is use the dog face." I told Daisy.

"Do what now?" Daisy asked me.

"You know beg." I told Daisy.

"I don't know what that means." Daisy replied.

"I'll teach you. Just tilt your head a bit. (Daisy tilts her head slightly.) Little more." I told Daisy.

"This is absolutely pointless." Daisy replied.

"Come on Daisy you're getting closer. (Daisy tilts her head more.) Try it the other way. (Daisy tilts her head the other way.) Now we're getting some where. Now tilt your head down, and a give me a little smile. (Daisy gives Milo a tight smile.) Maybe we should lose the smile. (Daisy's face turns serious.) Okay now drop both of your ears and look up. (Daisy does the Dog Face perfectly.) Perfection!" I told Daisy.

"As long as I live, I will never understand dogs." Booth replied.

"Yeah, this is coming from the species that gives themselves tongue baths. You guys also eat mice." I told Booth, and Daisy giggled.

"I have never once eaten a mouse Daisy." Booth replied.

"I believe you Booth. Really." Daisy replied. So, Daisy and I did the Dog Face, and we got everything from steak to chicken wings.

"This is the best day of my life!" Booth told us.

"I agree Booth. This is what I call a vacation. Sightseeing, and eating like kings. We should check out the Grand Canyon on the way." I replied.

"I'm all for that. We need to get going though." Daisy told me.

"I agree. We should be in the states by nightfall." I replied.

So, we left the RV park, and I immediately got snatched up by the dog catchers. "Crap!" I muttered.

"I'm going to follow them." Booth told Daisy as he hopped on top of the truck.

Steve's point of view.

Meanwhile, Anne and I were wedged in my black Bronco car. "How far can two dogs and a cat get in about 10 hours.?" Anne asked me.

"Farther than we can get in 4." I replied. (Bones theme plays.) "Hello?" I asked the person on the other end.

"Hi this is Stan Vladimir from the Winnipeg Animal Shelter. I called to say that your dog Milo has been picked up by one of our officers and is being brought to the shelter as we speak." Stan told me.

"Were there any other animals with him?" I asked Stan.

"Not that I know of sir. I'm sorry." Stan replied.

"Thanks, we'll be there in a couple hours." I replied.

"Who was that?" Anne asked me.

"That was the Winnipeg Animal Shelter. They've found Milo." I told Anne.

"Only Milo?" Anne asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"So, one down, two to go." Anne told me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Always there.

Milo's point of view.

I can honestly say that I had never been more terrified in my whole life.

I was about to give up on trying to escape from the truck. Then suddenly, I remembered a trick from my show. So I did a somersault and kicked the latch. Because Booth opened the door on the other side, I tumbled out of the truck and into a puddle.

"I'm free! I can go home now! Thanks Booth." I told Booth.

"Your welcome. It was nice to be the hero for once." Booth replied. I looked at my lightning bolt, and it had smudged.

"I can't do this." I told Booth solemnly.

"What do you mean you can't do this?" Booth asked me.

"I'm not going to be able to get back to California." I replied.

"Milo, you are no ordinary dog. You're the star of the most popular show on television. You do all of your own stunts. Ever puppy on Earth wants to be like you. I'm incredibly lucky to have you not only as my friend. But also as my hero. Milo, you can't give up. Prove to the world that you're not just another dog." Booth told me.

"I agree with Booth." Daisy told me.

"Daisy! You're alive!" I told Daisy.

"Of course I'm alive. I Didn't get caught. Come on, let's get going." Daisy replied.

"You guys are right. We have to keep going. Thanks Booth." I told Booth.

"You're welcome Milo. Now, Let's round 'em up, and move 'em out." Booth told us.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Some where out there.

Milo's point of view.

So, Daisy and I went on a date the next night. I took her to a restaurant that I heard

gave dogs table scraps.

"Well hello little puppy, what's your name?" The chef asked me, before looking at my collar.

"Oh so your name's Milo eh? Just like the dog on Bolt The Super Dog: The next generation. My kids will never believe that I served Milo the super dog." The chef told me. A second later, Daisy came and joined us.

"Oh and Daisy came with you. How about I make you too a plate of my famous spaghetti. In return, can I get your autographs?" The chef asked us and we nodded.

"One plate of spaghetti coming up." The chef said.

"This reminds me of Lady and the Tramp." I told Daisy.

"You can say that again." Daisy replied, as we sat down behind a makeshift table the chef had set up.

"So Daisy, tell me more about yourself. Did you have any siblings?" I asked Daisy.

"I was the youngest in a litter of eight. Dana adopted me when I was about seven weeks old. I was pretty much raised by the doggy nanny Dana hired. Before we moved to Canada, I was really close with my big brother Darwin. You are the first boy friend I've ever had." Daisy told me.

"My whole life, I've wanted a real family with a kid or a teenager for an owner, and other pets. What about you Milo? Tell me about your family." Daisy told me.

"I'm an only child. But my aunt Sophie has always been like a big sister to me. She's five months older than me. Anyways, Steve found me at the park, and took me home. Now I think of Booth as my brother. That's the story." I told Daisy.

After dinner, I walked Daisy back to the park where we were staying. "I had a good time tonight." Daisy told me.

"I enjoyed it as well. I'm going to take a little walk before bed. Is that okay?" I asked Daisy.

"Yeah it's fine." Daisy replied. So, I walked to a cliff over looking a lake. "I would give any thing to be home in my bed right now." I thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: We go together.

Milo's point of view.

So, the next morning, we left the park. "So Milo, how was your guys' date?" Booth asked me.

"We had a nice time Booth. Thanks for asking." I replied.

"No problem Milo." Booth replied.

"Speaking of our date, where did you go after our date last night?" Daisy asked me.

"I went for a little walk." I replied.

"Oh, that's fun. So, when are you going to teach me how to be a normal dog?" Daisy asked me.

"As soon as we get on the road." I replied.

"Shake on it?" Daisy asked me.

"Shake on it." I replied, and we shook ourselves off like we had just gone for a swim.

Steve's point of view.

Meanwhile, we were maybe 3 hours behind them. "How on earth did Milo get out of the dog catcher's truck?" Anne asked me.

"He's a smart dog. I shouldn't be surprised." I replied.

"Steve, you don't have a puppy. You have a furry little Houdini." Anne replied.

"(Steve chuckles.) See, you're secretly funny. You need to loosen up a bit, and try to enjoy life. Make jokes. Stop and smell the roses." I told Anne.

"I'm a busy woman. I don't have time for childish pursuits." Anne replied.

"Stick in the mud." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Anne asked me.

"Nothing." I replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: I knew you'd come back.

Milo's point of view.

So, we finally made it back to California. "We're finally back in Holly Wood. It seems like we've been away for years." I told Daisy and Booth.

"Yeah. It's nice to be some where warm." Booth replied.

"My breed is better suited for the cold. So, I can't complain." Daisy said.

"I agree Daisy. I think we're about ten minutes from Penny's school." I told Daisy and Booth.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at Penny's school. "So, we're going to wait here until Penny gets out of school?" Booth asked me.

"That's the plan Booth. Penny gets out at 3:00." I replied. So, we slept until 3:00, which was when the bell rang. I sprang up after the bell rang and watched for Penny.

I barked the minute I saw Penny. "Milo! I knew you'd come back." Penny told me.

"I had to come back. I've missed you so much." I replied. So, I motioned for Daisy and Booth to join me.

"Daisy and Booth huh? Looks like your owner likes the TV show Bones Booth. Well thank you both for bringing Milo back to me." Penny told Daisy and Booth. Suddenly, we heard Penny's mom beeping the horn.

"Mom guess what? Milo came back." Penny told her mom.

"Oh my goodness how did he get here?" Penny's mom asked her.

"I don't know mom. It's a miracle that he came back." Penny replied.

"Well, let's get him home. Poor dear must be starving." Penny's mom replied.

So, I got into the car and barked to get Booth and Daisy to join me. "Can Milo's friends come with us too?" Penny asked her mom.

"Sure Penny. I still wonder where Milo's been all this time." Penny's mom said.

"Well, I've been seeing a dog on TV that looked just like him. The faded lightning bolt on his side confirms this." Penny told her mom.

"Knowing the studio, they're on their way to our house right now." Penny's mom replied.

"Probably." Penny replied.

Steve's point of view.

Meanwhile, Anne and I were about an hour and a half away from Hollywood.

"I still can't believe they decided to send me with you." Anne told me.

"Come on Anne. You know you've enjoyed this trip." I replied.

"Being stuck in a car with my ex-boyfriend for a week isn't my idea of fun." Anne said.

"Yeah. But hey. Booth turned out okay." I told Anne.

"That's true." Anne replied.

"I hope we find them. We're fired if we don't." I told Anne.

"Correction: he said that you'd get fired. He didn't say any thing about me." Anne replied.

"He said both of us." I told Anne.

"We were teamed up only for the purpose of finding Milo. If we come back without him. We will be unteamed. Meaning only you will be fired." Anne replied.

"You always over analyzed things." I told Anne.

"And you never analyzed things enough." Anne replied.

"What ever you say Anne." I replied.

Author's note: Just wanted to give a shout out to my friend blazenutmeg.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: This is where I belong.

Milo's point of view.

About ten minutes later, we arrived home. "Guys I'm home, and guess who I have with me." Penny said.

"Milo, is that you?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah dad it's me." I replied.

"I knew you'd come back son." My dad replied, while hugging me.

"I had to come back dad. Show business is nice, but family is what's really important." I replied.

"My baby! You've come home. Look at you Milo. You're all grown up." My mom told me.

"Hey mom. I've missed you too." I replied.

"Little Milo. Buddy, where have you been?" Sophie asked me.

"I've been in Canada filming Bolt the Super Dog: The Next Generation." I told Sophie.

"I knew that was you! No one else believed me though." Sophie replied.

"Oh, mom, dad, Sophie. I'd like you to meet my best friend in the whole world, Booth." I told my family.

"It's an honor to meet you all." Booth replied.

"And this is my girlfriend Daisy." I told everyone.

"Hello." Daisy said simply.

"My little Milo's growing up. I remember when he was just a little baby." Sophie exclaimed.

"Daisy, this is my aunt Sophie. She's been like the big sister I never had." I told Daisy.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sophie." Daisy said to Sophie.

"It's nice to meet you too Daisy. You too just make the cutest little couple." Sophie replied.

"Why thank you Sophie." Daisy replied. Suddenly, we heard a car pull into the driveway. We knew immediately that it was Steve.

"Don't open the door! Don't open the door." I barked. It was too late. Penny's mom had already answered the door.

"Hello." Penny's mom said.

"Hi, we're looking for a little White Shepherd mix. He's about yea high. He has a little black smudge between his eyes, and answers to the name of Milo." Anne replied.

"I'm afraid there must be some kind of misunderstanding." Penny's mom told Anne, and Steve took my puppy collar out of his pocket.

"Milo, Daisy, Booth, come here." Steve told us, and we stepped out into the doorway.

"We'll let them chose who they stay with." Anne said. So, I looked at Penny, then at Steve and Anne, then back at Penny. Then I took a step back and joined my family.

I knew at that moment that I had found my place. "This is where I belong." I yipped.

"Same here. Friends stick together til the end." Booth replied.

"This is where I belong too. Here with my first real family." Daisy said.

"I understand completely Milo. This is your home." Steve told me.

"Thanks for understanding." I yipped.

"Take care of yourself kid. I'll miss you guys. But I know you'll be happy here. Thanks for the adventure kiddo." Steve told me.

"Like wise Steve." I replied.

"Bye guys." Steve and Anne told us.

"Bye." The three of us said in unison.

"Milo. You just chose us over your career." Grandpa told me.

"I know. But this is where I've always belonged." I replied.

"Welcome home son. I'm proud of you." My dad told me.

"Thanks dad." I replied.

"You're welcome son." My dad told me.


	18. Chapter 18

Bolt 3: Milo's adventure end credits.

Song: Finally Home. Music and lyrics by Bolt Fan 21.

I'm finally here now. Back where I belong. (Milo reflects on his adventure.)

With my family that loves me. (Milo is shown talking to Sophie.)

And my own backyard to play in. (Milo, Daisy, and Booth are shown playing together in the backyard.)

When I play with Penny. (Milo plays fetch with Penny.)

Every time she calls me her good boy. (Penny: Your my good boy Milo.)

I feel like my my life has purpose. (Milo thinks about his life in Canada.)

I've never felt like this. (Milo realizes that his life is better now that he's home.)

So I've got to keep this feeling. (Milo is shown playing with Daisy and Penny.)

I've got to be Penny's best friend. (Milo is shown snuggled up to Penny.)

There's always going to be a time to say good bye. (Penny says good bye to Milo before going to school.)

I'm always going to want to be with you. (Milo waits for Penny to come home.)

I'm always going to want to be at your side. (Milo keeps Penny company while she's on the computer.)

I'm always going to want to be at your side. (Milo is shown asleep next to Penny.)

Even guard you with my life. (Milo hears a noise in the middle of the night and growls.)

Be your crying shoulder when your having a bad day. (Milo comforts Penny when she has a bad day.)

Keep you company when no one's around. (Milo sits at Penny's feet while she does home work.)

I'm finally home. (Milo sleeps in his own bed on his first night home.)

Every time I see you. (Milo is seen wagging his tail.)

When ever you come home. (Milo runs to the door when he hears Penny coming home.)

I'm not able to stop smiling. I just feel so good. (Milo is shown smiling.)

Your face on my face. (Milo is shown snuggled up to Penny.)

Your arms around my neck. (Penny and Milo share a hug.)

As I lick your face excitedly. (Milo licks Penny's face.)

I hope this never ends. (Milo watches a movie with Booth, Daisy, and Rhino.)

Just being with you. (Milo and Penny go to the dog park.)

Because, there's always going to be a time to say good bye. (Milo Says bye to his parents before going to the park with Booth and Daisy.)

I'm always going to want to be with you. (Milo waits outside Penny's room.)

I'm always going to want to be at your side. (Milo watches Penny make dinner.)

Even guard you with my life. (Milo doesn't trust Penny's new boy friend.)

Be your crying shoulder when your having a bad day. (Milo comforts Penny when she has a bad day.)

Keep you company when no one's around. (Milo sits at Penny's feet while she does home work.)

I'm finally home. (Milo remembers his journey home.)

Cast:

Napoleon: Sean Astin. (Encino Man, Color Of Magic, The Goonies.)

There's always going to be a time to say good bye.

Sasha: Maggie Lawson.

Wally: Sam Rockwell (Darwin from G force.)

**Bolt: Jon Travolta.**

Sadie, Sophie, Sarah, Daisy: Bolt Fan 21.

Steve: Lucas Bryant. (Nathan from the TV show Haven.)

Puppy Milo: Liam James. (Young Shawn from Psych.)

Kitten Booth: Nathan Kress. (Freddie from I-Carly.)

I'm always going to want to be with you.

Mr Butler: Timothy Omundson. (Lassiter from Psych.)

Anne: Sandra Bullock.

I'm always going to want to be at your side.

Adult Milo: Eddie McClintock. (Pete from Warehouse 13.)

Adult Booth: David Boreanaz. (Booth from Bones.)

Dana: Drew Barrymore.

DiNozzo: Michael Weatherly. (DiNozzo from NCIS.)

Jim: Jimmy Rocket.

Chef: Hugh Grant.

Penny: Miley Cyrus.

Songs:

Love Story. Artist: Taylor Swift.

How Far I'll Fly from the movie Napoleon.

Even guard you with my life.

Hero in Me. Artist: Emily Osment.

When I grow up. Artist: Beach Boys.

Be your crying shoulder when your having a bad day.

I Belong. Artist: Pete Yorn.

Always there from Lady and the Tramp 2.

Some Where, Out There from the movie An American Tail.

Keep you company when no one's around. I'm finally home.

We Go Together. Artist: Little Big Town.

I Belong Reprise. From the movie Open Season.

Finally Home. By Bolt Fan 21.

Spending time with Penny. Being with Penny. (Milo and Penny go for a walk.

Cherish those moments Milo! (Milo and Daisy fall asleep snuggled up together.)

I'm finally home. I'm finally home. (Milo, Penny, Daisy, and Booth take a picture together.)

Cherish those moments,finally home. (Milo is glad to be back with his family.)

I'm finally home! (The picture of Milo, Penny, Booth, and Daisy is shown.)

Bark to the Future 2 trailer.

Jim Mcgee: You have to come back with me.

Bolt: Where?

Mcgee: Back to the future.

Bolt: We're in the future.

Mcgee: May 31 2010 to be exact.

Sadie: Bolt we're going to get to see our wedding!

Bolt: Wow. The future. I have to go and look around Mcgee.

Mcgee: Your son's in trouble.

Bolt: Great, my son's a weakling.

Mcgee: Don't talk to any one this time.

Bolt: (To a little girl.) I need to borrow your hover board.

Mcgee: Don't look at or touch any thing. Bringing back a Sports Almanac is cheating.

Bolt: I could make a ton of money. It makes it all worthwhile.

Mcgee: The space time continuum has been disrupted. Now we're trapped in an alternate 2004.

Bolt: Holy cow. Brundun?

Old Brundun (Gibbs slaps Bolt.) Hello any one home?

Bolt: Mom, you look different.

Bark to the Future 2. Coming August 16 only on Fan Fiction dot net.

Author's note: I hate to say it. But I'm sad this story is over. I want to thank my buddy Shelby for reading the end credits song, and telling me what she thought. And my other friend Sarah for reading it too. Thanks to Lightning In a Bottle, and Jimmy Rocket for reviewing. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy "Mcdoc" Rocket: Don't worry. I cut the end credits scene because the credits were getting too long. Maybe I'll turn it into a one shot.

Milo: At least I'm not his great grand son.

Bolt: I'm not that old!

You're not old Bolt. You we're a cute little puppy though.

Bolt: Thanks.

Milo: I'm actually a German Shepherd, American White Shepherd, Border Collie, Golden Retriever mix.

Bolt: Bolt Fan 21 is still 5 foot one.

Yea Bolt, I'm short. I would never go sky diving.

Milo: Bolt Fan 21 wants to be a cop.

Bolt: Wow Bolt Fan 21.

Yes really Bolt. Glad you liked the ending. It's one of the only stories I've done where I knew exactly how I wanted it to end. It would have been weird if one of them went with Steve.

Booth: Yeah. I bet they replaced us all.

That would be hard. So yeah. Yes, I wrote the end credits song. I realized that it was going to be hard to find a song. Then I got inspired by a different song some one had done for Bolt called I Found Myself.

I knew that I had to write the end credits song. I some how came up with the title Finally Home. I've had it done for a few weeks. I'm glad you've enjoyed the songs. The song list changed a bunch of times before I decided on the ten song on this story. I really enjoying hearing songs and knowing that I need to put them in a story.

Milo: Like the end credits song on Princess and the Frog.

Yes Milo, I love the song and I'm going to use it in a future story. So, I hope you enjoy the end credits song. Thanks for reviewing.


End file.
